Werewolf King of Onechanbara
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Before Onechanbara Z2: Chaos. Fang Okami no o was about to head home with his dog then meet two girls, Kagura and Saaya, wanting to go karaoke and Fang went with them. However, what he didn't know what that his full moon night his life was about to change forever in more ways than one upon meeting two monster girls and becoming the Werewolf King. OC. Harem. Lemon. Bloody Action.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Night of the Full Moon!**

"Hmm, I'm starting to feel a little bored now." A woman sighed as she sits on the edge of the very tall skyscraper and the moon is raising from the horizon.

She's a very mature woman with sea-green hair and green eyes. She wears a sleeveless black bustier-like top adorned with white feathers and a small heart cut out of the midriff; purple nylons emblazoned with bat patterns; black boots; and conspicuous bat-like wings protruding from her back and the sides of her head. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

But she is no ordinary woman nor is she even human, this is the Queen of Succubus herself and one of the most powerful monsters known as Darkstalkers in the world, Morrigan Aensland.

And right now, she's feeling a little disappointed that she couldn't find any men to help satisfy her Succubus needs, like all others that drives and feed on lusts to survive which is a normal thing for the lustful female monsters. Usually, whenever she feels the needs to fest on some energy to fuel her magic or just wants to have some fun, she would just go find a man or two or more taking them to a private place like a love hotel and fuck them a little until they are dried up of life energy leaving them either exhausted or dead. Whichever comes first.

But for some reason she hasn't been able to find any men to entertain her and her magic powers isn't empty not even down to half as well. What's weird is because she's not interested in any of the men, none at all.

"How odd, there hasn't been any men that could meet my expectation for a month now." Morrigan said to herself as she looks down at the city seeing the people doing their own things.

"It feels like all the men in the world are no longer worthy of my beautiful affection." Morrigan complained.

"Well, maybe you can do something else to get your mind off men." Another woman advised crawling up to her on all four.

She is also a Dartkstalker like Morrigan, a curvaceous cat-woman to be more specific, and as such, has cat ears, a mane of long, blue hair, pointed teeth, a tail, and oversized paw-like, clawed hands and feet. She is completely nude and is only covered up by white fur partially obscuring her breasts, stomach, hips and crotch in thin strips, and entirely covering her arms and legs. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

Her name is Felica, a monster cat raised by humans in a church and wishes to bring humans and cat-people, and other monsters together in peace.

"I mean, I did call you out here to have a little Girls Night Out to have some fun." Felicia reminded her fellow Darkstalker why they're out here.

"I know, Felicia, it just I've been feeling weird recently and I'm starting to worry a little." Morrigan admitted.

"Come on, I'm sure it's nothing but a little mood change, and I think a little fun at karaoke will help lift your spirit!" Felicia suggested, carefully standing on her two feet.

"Hehe, only you would think of doing singing for almost everything." Morrigan chuckled.

"By the way, I notice your boobs have gotten a lot bigger than the last time I saw you." Felicia pointed out.

"Oh, this? I guess you could say I still have some growing to do." Morrigan joked. She knew it was probably with the magic in her body that is acting up.

For as far as her knows, Felicia has been the only friendly Darkstalker who has been kind to her through most things they been through, like facing against other evil monsters and aliens even traveling to a different world they managed to find each other. Most other Darkstalkers would make fun of Felicia because she was raised by nuns and not much of a fighter more of a singer instead, but when it comes down to it this kitty girl will claw anyone who wants to harm others.

"Alright, maybe a little late-night singing wouldn't hurt." Morrigan agreed to the idea.

"Yay! Let's go!" Felicia cheered.

The scene goes up showing the full moon shining in the night sky, but suddenly the moon flashed red for an instant though nobody notices.

However, one mysterious figure wearing a black clock that covers her whole body including her face has seen the red flash.

"Yes, the beginning of the new Werewolf King will raise very soon along with the fate of the world." A woman said with an evil smile.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Okay everyone, it's time to go back into your cages and sleep for the night." A young boy said to all the dogs in the dog pound as he escorts them to their cages.

The boy is about 15-years-old with spiky red hair and three black sharp bangs hanging on the left side of his face, and silver eyes. He wears a black shirt with a white crescent moon symbol on the front with a red silhouette wolf on one side, brown pants, and red sandals because for some reason he never likes wearing shoes for most of his life. He also wears a dog-shaped nametag that says "Fang" as the boy's name.

One of the dogs, a small white pup with red sharp stripes walks to his leg placing two paws on the right shoe to get his attention.

"No Bloody Snow, you can't have another doggy treat. You already had one after dinner." Fang said to the pup named Bloody Snow.

Bloody Snow barks a few times.

"I know they are tasty that you can't get enough of, but I told you eating too much sweets can make feel unhealthy and you tend to go crazy after having more sweets besides doggy treats." Fang said, completely understanding what the dog is saying.

Bloody Snow barks as he shakes his head.

"Yes, you do, remember last year on Valentine Day that you ate the whole bowl of strawberry sugar cookies and you went wild crazy running all over the place. It took me four hours to calm you down." Fang remembered that day, it was a mess and he had to clean it all up.

Bloody Snow whimper feeling sorry about that, Fang smiles and kneels down petting his head and rubbing the cheeks.

"Don't worry boy, we all have our days. Now let's go home." Fang said as he and Bloody Snow walk out the door.

"Goodnight everyone, see you all tomorrow." Fang said to the dogs as they bark goodbye to him too.

The red hair boy and the dog walk out, then as they made a turn the moment, they exit the store Fang trip on his foot falling over about to hit the ground face first if he hadn't felt something soft and around that stopped him from falling. He thought there were giant pillows but wonders why there are giant pillows out here so late.

"Hey dude, watch where you're going." A girl's voice said.

Fang's eyes widen realizing that these aren't pillows he's feeling; his eyes slowly move to see they are boobs of the girl he landed on and quickly jump away a little.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to touch you like that!" Fang apologized as he holds up his arms in defense.

"Don't worry, I know it was an accident." Another girl said softly.

"Yeah, no harm done I guess." The girl shrugged.

Fang slowly removes his arms to look at the girls and his eyes widen more when seeing one of the girls.

The first girl has long pink hair that is tied in twin-tails, blue eyes, and gold-colored with blue strings. Her outfit doesn't have much to say because it's like she is not wearing anything except for red two-piece bikin, a red and white feather-thing or whatever around her neck, red strings around her wrists and black fingerless gloves, two black belts cross around her waist, and gold and brown boots. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

Fang notice the girl is carrying some weapons, like two katanas stripe on her thighs, duel daggers on the red strings, and a sharp boomerang-shape blade.

The other girl has long purple hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. She wears a black dress-like suit with white part in the middle and cuffs on the sleeves, a red bowtie on the front, dark-blue gloves, a black stripe with a chain attached around her waist, and brown short boots. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Uh, do you really go around… dress in that?" Fang asked weirdly to the pink hair girl.

"What's wrong with the way I dress." The pink hair girl asked. Is she for real?

"Sorry about big sis, she just does whatever she wants, but she's a good person I promise you." The purple hair girl said.

"Well, live life to the fullest I guess." Fang said, still weird out by this but wouldn't complain about it.

Bloody Snow barks exciting to get the girls' attentions.

"Aw, who is this little guy?" The purple hair purple kneeled down to let the dog sniff her first then he licks her hand meaning he likes her.

"This is Bloody Snow, I named him that because of his white fur and red stripes. I'm Fang Ōkami no ō, by the way." Fang introduced himself.

"Cool, my name is Kagura and this is my little sister, Saaya." Kagura introduced herself and her sister.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Saaya greeted.

Bloody Snow bark at Fang about a question.

"No, we can't keep them, they're people. They're not like the stray animals on the streets, they have lives too you know." Fang lectured his dog and Bloody Snow barks again.

"I know they seem like nice people, but we can't just take them with us. They probably have their own things to do." Fang said.

"Whoa, you can understand your dog?" Kagura shocked as well as Saaya.

"…Yeah, I've been able to talk to all kinds of dogs for as long as I can remember though most people think it's weird." Fang said, remembering how other kids would make fun of him because of his abilities to talk to dogs.

"Well, I think it's cool, that way you can understand the dogs' problems and help them." Saaya said.

"That's what I always tell myself." Fang smiled, happy to find someone who think his gift is cool.

"I always wonder what dogs truly think of squirrels?" Kagura asked.

"They think the squirrels are evil incarnation plotting to take over the world." Fang rolled his eyes and they laugh while Bloody Snow barks angry.

"Wait, weren't we going somewhere?" Kagura asked, feeling that she forgot about something.

"Yeah, we were going to sing at karaoke." Saaya answered.

"Oh yeah, I've been feeling hype today and decided to celebrate a successful job well done!" Kagura excited.

"You guys have part-time jobs too?" Fang asked.

"Huh, something like that, it's a bit more… messy than you think." Saaya said acting nervous as she didn't want to reveal her and Kagura's "job" they do.

"More messy than cleaning up after the dogs when taking them out for a walk and trying to give them baths?" Fang asked again.

"Uh… hey, why don't you join us." Saaya suggested, wanting to change the subject.

"Really, even though we just met?" Fang surprised that a strange he barely knows is inviting him to karaoke.

"Yeah, why not? I say the more the better for the night!" Kagura nodded.

Bloody Snow agreed as he barks exciting.

"O… Okay, and you probably don't know where it is, do you?" Fang asked with a smirk.

Kagura chuckles nervous while scratching the back of her head, giving an obvious answer and Fang offer to lead them to the karaoke place he knows.

"Hey sis, did you notice something about Fang." Saaya whispered to Kagura.

"Yeah, something is off about him. He feels like one of the monsters we faced but… different at the same time." Kagura whispered back.

"But we can worry about that later, it's Karaoke Night!" Kagura shouted as Saaya rolls her eyes.

Unknown to the three, four if you include the dog, some mysterious figures are running through the streets and others on the roof quickly in a blur.

**(Karaoke)**

"Okay, so which song do you girls want to sing first?" Fang asked as he, his dog, and the girls are sitting in a room together.

"Man, there's so many I'm not sure if I can pick one." Kagura exclaimed.

"I think I got my, but I'm a bit nervous since I… never actually done this before." Saaya admitted.

"Don't worry, if you like I can sing to show you it's fun." Fang offered taking the first turn.

"Really, you sing?" Saaya asked surprise.

"Well, I sing a little though just when I feel like coming here from time to time." Fang chuckled nervous.

Meanwhile, in the room next door Morrigan and Felicia in their human disguises are sitting down also enjoying the time they're about to have.

"Oh, there's no many songs to choose and I love most of them! Except for the heavy metal, too scary for me." Felicia said as she goes over the list.

"I do have some songs in mind though I believe you should go first since this was your idea to be here." Morrigan suggested.

"Okay!" Felicia nodded, going over the list until she found the right song.

"Alright, I got the song and I'm ready to party on!" Felicia excited as she goes in front of the TV screen.

"This is one of my favorite songs, you're going to love it." Fang smiled getting ready to sing.

What neither parties know it that Fang and Felicia are about to sing the same song at the same time.

**(Music-Let Me Try: NateWantsToBattle, Short Version)**

Felicia and Fang: _You and I, we both know well_

_I couldn't do this by myself_

_And every day it's all the same_

_You picked me up when down I fell_

_But I'm still standing through and through_

_I know exactly what to do_

_I'll give it everything I got_

_Although I'm not stronger than you_

Kagura and Saaya became surprises to hear how good Fang is singing like he could be a popstar or a Rockstar, or if possible, maybe both as Bloody Snow barks happily for his master's performance.

_But I'll be your shield, I can be your lion_

_I'll dry your eyes if I see you cryin'_

_Believe in me and I won't let you down!_

_But now we've come so far_

_I know just who we are_

_And we shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun_

The way Fang and Felicia are dancing it was almost like they are dancing together in the same room done by fate itself.

_Now it's just you and me_

_Like it was meant to be_

_And I'll protect you, I'll defend you_

_If you let me try_

_We'll stay together, now and forever_

_Just let me try_

_Stay with me, fight with me, victories abound_

_Now we've got this, can't stop us, and I won't let you down_

_I know you never asked to be made_

_But now we've come so far_

_I know just who we are_

_And we shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun_

**(Music End)**

Both stop singing feeling good about themselves, Kagura and Saaya claps for Fang as Kagura cheers for him along with Bloody Snow's happy barking while Morrigan claps for Felicia with a gentle smile.

Then the celebration got interrupted by some loud screaming of people running for their life and others in agonizing pain as well as some strange growling sounds.

"Huh, what's going on out there?" Fang asked worry as Bloody Snow growls at the door, sensing danger outside.

"Sounds like trouble." Saaya said.

"Aw, I hoping to have the night off, but duty calls." Kagura sighed and pulls out her swords.

"Wait, those are real!" Fang gasped; didn't think they were real before.

"Yep, and I'm going to use them for a lot of killing." Kagura said with a scary smirk.

"Morrigan, there are monsters here!" Felicia alerted.

"I know, and I believe we teach them some proper managers." Morrigan angered that her night is ruined and change out of the disguise as did Felicia.

"Wait, do you know what's going on?" Fang asked panicking a little.

"Please Fang, just stay and we'll come back for you when this is over." Saaya advised as she brought out her gauntlets and chainsaw.

"Okay, are you ready?" Kagura said her famous catchphrase before opening the door.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**This is a new crossover of Darkstalkers and Onechan Bara, I notice there isn't a single crossover stories of that game, so I decided to make one for you all to enjoy!**

**This story is about Fang Okami no o, which literally means wolf king, meeting some special girls who aren't normal and will experience the super natural for the first time just when he was having Karaoke night with Kagura and Saaya as he'll find out they're more than meets the eyes. Morrigan and Felicia are also there and will meet the monster hunters, wonder how this will turn out as for Fang will discover more about himself being different than a normal human.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awakening of the New Werewolf King!**

Kagura and Morrigan open their doors at the same time and kill the werewolves in front of them and saw each other.

"What the… are you the ones responsible for the werewolves being here?" Kagura demanded pointing her sword the Succubus Queen.

"If this was really my doing, then why are they attacking me too?" Morrigan asked back before doing her **Harmonious Spear **to impale a werewolf that about to pounce on Kagura killing it.

"Whoa, you just saved me, kinda weird since I kill monsters for a living." Kagura said.

"Yeah, we're the good monsters! Oh, I'm Felicia by the way." Felicia introduced herself cheerfully.

"Uh, hi, I'm Saaya." Saaya weirded out by this a little.

"Lots of weird things can happen these days, like ruining a good karaoke night." Morrigan pointed out.

"Well, I still don't trust you, but I guess I can thank you for the save like that. So, I'll let you off the hook for tonight." Kagura offered.

"My, you quite a spicy girl yourself, especially with the naughty bikini you're wearing." Morrigan licked her lips.

"Why does everyone keep talking about my clothes like that?" Kagura asked.

"Hey Morrigan, I can smell more of them upstairs." Felicia informed.

"Sis, werewolves are coming!" Saaya alerted.

"How about you let me and my friend assist with the ones upstairs while you deal with others here." Morrigan offered.

"…Well, I do owe, but that doesn't make us friends or anything." Kagura stated.

"That's fine, as long as we have a mutually understanding." Morrigan winked sexy at Kagura before leaving with Felicia to the upper levels.

"Those guys were different the monsters we fought." Kagura said.

"I'm curious about them too, but we got a job to do." Saaya said, Kagura nodded and they ran to deal with the werewolves on their end.

A couple are running trying to get out of the karaoke building and avoiding the dangerous wolf monsters that have just attacked the place a minute ago, but the boyfriend suddenly trip and twisted his ankle making it difficult for him to run with his girlfriend.

"Babe, go, get out of here while you still can." The Boyfriend begged for his woman to live.

"No, no, I am not living you!" The Girlfriend refused to leave him.

Then one of the wolf creatures runs toward the couple for a two for one deal meal, the couple old each other in embrace as they want to spent the last moment they have together, and as the wolf creature is about to pounce on them a blade ram right through the side of its head stopping it dead in its tracks, literally.

"Hey!" Kagura shouted a bit getting the couple's attention.

"You two better get out of here, this place has gone crazier and I don't think you should stick around." Kagura pointed out the obvious before kicking the dead werewolf off her sword

"Th-Thank you!" The Girlfriend thanked and help her boyfriend get up as they hurry to the exit and managed to get out safely.

"Sis!" Saaya called out as she kills two werewolves, one on her right and the other in front of her.

"I think that was the last people of the building." Saaya reported, hoping she's right.

"It better be, no way I'm gonna let these mutts get away with murdering and they just ruined our karaoke night! They're gonna pay for that!" Kagura angered that she never got to sing. Not to mention this was supposed to be their night off too.

"_Monsters like these always ruin a good moment when you're relaxing." _A woman said calling to Kagura and Saaya through their earpiece.

"Anna! You're here already!" Saaya surprised.

"_I was actually a few blocks away enjoying a salon night until I got a distress call about big wolf creatures at a karaoke place. I figure you girls would there, so I'm outside with some men keeping the people safe and building is empty of them." _Anna explained.

"Cool, now I can really let lose!" Kagura excited.

"Wait, Fang and Bloody Snow!" Saaya reminded of her big sister of the boy and his dog.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him." Kagura realized.

"Hey Anna, there's actually one more person here: a boy named Fang and his pet dog too. They're in one of the karaoke room we told him to stay in until this mess is over." Kagura mentioned.

"_That could be trouble, hopefully the werewolves haven't found him yet." _Anna concurred for this boy's safety.

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he can talk to them about letting him live like how he can talk to normal dogs." Kagura mentioned.

"_Wait, he can talk to dogs?" _Anna confused.

"We'll explain that later, there are still werewolves here that needs to out down permanently." Saaya stated before charging at a werewolf and cutting it on half.

A werewolf leaps at Saaya, she slides under it and punch the stomach sending it flying toward the ceiling as she puts on her gauntlets and when the werewolf came back down she raise her fist and slams it down to the wolf monster's head as its body touch the ground crushing the head completely. Another werewolf tried to sneak attack her, but Saaya was able to see that coming and flips the beast away and threw her chainsaw after it to shred through the stomach while she backhand punch one that was gonna attack her from behind and snapped its neck to kill.

A werewolf tries to attack Kagura from behind, but the monster slaying girl can sense it and jumps backward over the beast while doing a midair spinning with her swords slicing the werewolf in pieces. Two more came at her from each side though this didn't make Kagura worry as she quickly slice through the werewolf on her left and up-swing the other werewolf on her right cutting it in half. Kagura decided to do something a little crazy and jump on the back of a werewolf and pierce her katanas on its back then spins around a few times before throwing it to one of the broken tables stabbing the best through the small pole.

"Sis, I'm starting to get worry for Fang. We should go check up on him." Saaya suggested.

"Tell that to them!" Kagura pointed at more werewolves started showing up.

"(I hope Fang and Bloody Snow are okay.)" Saaya thought worried.

**(With Morrigan and Felicia)**

"Back off, you weird bunch of mutts!" Felicia kicked a werewolf away and smack one in front her down on the ground.

"Sheesh, even Jon has more discipline than that." Felicia pouted.

"These monsters are certainly making a big fuss for just coming here." Morrigan said before slicing four werewolves all at once.

"Maybe it's because they don't like music." Felicia guessed. She punched a werewolf in the stomach with her tail, slash at its throat with her claws, then kick it away crashing into a few other werewolves.

"No, I think there's more to it than that. It's almost like they came here because something is here as well. Something that is making them all wild up like this." Morrigan theorized.

Three werewolves come at the Succubus Queen as they growl in rage at her for killing their brethren and the one in the middle wanted to kill her first, but Morrigan caught its clawed paw easily with her hand. The werewolf tries pull its arm back with all its might which is proven useless as it couldn't escape from Morrigan's stronger grip.

"Sorry boys, as much as I like to play for some pleasure, I'm afraid you boys aren't up to my level." Morrigan smirked mocking the monster mutts, making the werewolf she's grabbing onto roar in anger.

"**Shadow Blade" **Morrigan performed a slicing uppercut with her one wing shape-shifted into a blade around her arm, cutting the werewolf in half and dead.

The two werewolves charged at her in blond anger for revenge but are about to meet the same fate as that one.

"**Splash Libido" **Spears sprouted out from her wings piercing through the two werewolves and throwing them away.

"Meow! You guys can't catch me!" Felicia mocked as she runs around with three werewolves chasing after her.

Felicia look up seeing a light ceiling that is long enough for three heads, so she quickly turns around and does her rolling technique to get in close and uppercut the three werewolves toward the ceiling light which they got electrocuted. Felicia made a strong jump to the two cables that is holding up the ceiling light cuts them and with a push from her legs made them fall to the ground.

"**Delta Kick" **Felicia jumped forward to rise-kick one werewolf in front of her then dives to another for two additional kicks knocking it down.

"Hey Morrigan, I just remember something." Felicia said getting Morrigan's attention after she killed two other werewolves.

"When we meet those girls, they actually smell different than a normal human." Felicia pointed out.

"Yes, I notice that too sensing their aura." Morrigan said.

"And there was something else when nose picked up another scent of a human with them, probably still in that room they came out of next to ours. I believe he's a boy and there was also a dog there too, probably his pet." Felicia mentioned.

"Oh dear, they must've told him to stay in the room to avoid the danger and the werewolves would bother to check every room either." Morrigan stated.

"Hmm, that was something else about him too. I don't know if it was the dog I mentioned, but the human boy almost smelled like a dog too and more." Felicia said, trying to figure out that odd scent she got on boy which is boy.

"(Wait, a human boy with the scent that's more than a dog. It could be… that boy is what the werewolves are after?)" Morrigan realized this and wonder what's so special about him.

"Felicia, we're going back to that room. There's something I must check on that human boy." Morrigan suggested as she can feel her instinct telling her to protect Fang.

"Uh, but why?" Felicia asked.

"I don't fully know of the situation, but I think the werewolves are here for that boy." Morrigan said.

"For real?! Then we need to go save him now!" Felicia gasped.

Unnoticed to them, two werewolves managed to sneak away from the two monster girls while they were killing their fellow wolf monsters, they caught the scent a certain boy and run through the hallway to find the one they came here for.

**(With Fang)**

"Oh man, oh man, what the hell is going on out there?" Fang asked freaking out. Bloody Snow bark at Fang while placing his front paws on his legs.

"How do you except me to calm down when there these… monster running around probably killing lot and those girls are fighting them! What kind of a fucking luck is this?" Fang complained.

Bloody Snow stay close to Fang hoping to comfort his master the best a dog can do, he too is scared of what's going on and hope that it'll be over soon, but when his master is threaten then he'll put his life on the line to protect Fang.

Then they heard hard knocking on the door someone is trying to force the door to open.

"That must be the girls." Fang hoped as he got up going for the door, but Bloody Snow's instinct was telling him that danger is at the door as he growls at the door.

Just as Fang was about to touch the doorknob, his instinct kicked in making him jump backward just in time for the door was burst through by the two werewolves, Fang gasps of fear and fell backward upon tripping over the small table of the room.

"Holy fuck, this is insane?!" Fang panicked trying to tell himself that this is all a dream, but deep down he knew this is real and felt a strange feeling slowly rising inside of him.

Bloody Snow jump on the table and start barking angry at the two werewolves trying to tell them to go away or he'll bite through their flesh like tearing a pillow apart, but the two larger dogs didn't listen, and they just growl as the smaller dog.

"Bloody Snow, get away from them!" Fang begged, but Bloody Snow didn't obey and kept barking viciously at the werewolves as they walk pass him.

Fang backed away until his back hit a wall finding himself trap and about to become the dinner for these savage beasts, one werewolf decided to kill the barking white-red little dog hoping to shut it up. Fang was about beg it to don't hurt Blood Snow, then suddenly a big hole appears on through the ceiling/roof of the building giving him a good view of the full moon as it turns red like before except its longer.

"What the…?" Fang confused of why the moon suddenly turned red, then his felt something happening to him.

His heart starts to pound harder than ever before feeling that his body is somehow changing in an unnatural way as he starts growling; his red hair starts waving a bit almost like its alive and grows longer to a little pass the middle of his back, grew a little taller becoming 6'1 feet tall, his muscles becoming a little bigger, his teeth becoming sharper into actual fangs, red fur shaping like little fins grows from the elbows to the backhands including longer sideburns. The finishing touch came in the form of wolf ears on the top of his head and a long furry wolf tail coming out too as his body is being surrounded by a dark-red aura.

Fang didn't know what was going on or what's happening to him, but something about this felt right to him for some reason and then open his eyes to show they have changed from silver to red crimson almost like the red moon. He let out the loudest howl that can be heard two blocks away as his aura spiked wild Dragon Ball style and the howl causes all the wolves to stop the destruction they were doing including that one that was about to attack Bloody Snow.

"You, back away from Bloody Snow!" Fang demanded that werewolf, and to his surprise it obey as it back away from Bloody Snow.

Fang then thought of something that might work and walk out of the room with Bloody Snow and the two werewolves behind him as they make their way to the lobby of the karaoke building where Kagura and Saaya are.

"Whoa, is that… Fang?" Kagura asked, surprise to see Fang sudden new appearance.

"And those werewolves, they're not attacking him." Saaya noticed that.

"Don't worry girls, I got this." Fang said and stand on stop of the front desk, he does another howl and all the werewolves that are inside the building answer his calling running gathering in the lobby.

"I see, so that boy is something special." Morrigan arrived with Felicia.

"Hey, bat-winged bitch, do you know what's going on?" Kagura asked.

"My name is Morrigan, and what's going on is that that boy has become the Werewolf King." Morrigan informed shocking the sisters.

"Yes, yes, YES! It has begun, a Werewolf King has finally been born for the first time in 1,000 years and he will be the start of a new era!" The hooded woman shouted in excitement from a higher building close to the karaoke.

"I don't know what's going on with this, but it looks like there's no going back to our normal lives. Ever." Fang said not being sad about, in fact he's happy as he allows Bloody Snow to run on his arm and stand on his shoulder as he onward to werewolf pack.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Wow, crazy night for them, huh? Werewolves were attacking the karaoke place while some being killed by the monster slaying sisters Kagura and Saaya with some help from the Darkstalkers Morrigan and Felicia. And now, Fang has become the Werewolf which he'll learn about that from Morrigan soon as he has a big important role he must do for the world as the boy's biggest adventure ha started with a loud howl.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howling Through Hordes of Zombies**

Fang is seen sleeping on a bed with his dog Bloody Snow sleeping next to him, he seems to be having a weird dream until the sound of his cellphone going off as his alarm clock loud waking Fang and Bloody Snow up from their slumber. Fang groans of the annoyance from his cellphone that he set the time on as he reach out his hand to touch the screen to turn off the alarm, he pulls himself up and let out a big yawn while stretching out his arms and Bloody Snow also wakes up.

"Morning, Bloody Snow." Fang greeted yawning as Bloody Snow barks good morning.

Fang looks around seeing the room he's in, it's not the room he used to live back in the old apartment and got off the bed to walk toward the window to open seeing that he is in a very tall building.

"Man, I can't believe we're not in our old apartment anymore." Fang said still shock about moving into a big place like this.

"Oh, good morning, Fang." Saaya greeted as she walks in.

"Morning, Saaya." Fang responded as Bloody Snow jumps exciting near her legs.

"Good morning to you too, Bloody Snow." Saaya giggled as she pets the dog on the head.

"So, Saaya… about what happened that night…?" Fang asked.

"You're still having trouble with that happened to you, becoming a werewolf and all?" Saaya asked, knowing what's on his mind right now.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it happened not to mention I'm also the King of Werewolves too." Fang confessed.

"Well, it's only been three days since then that night and I'm sure you're already getting use to your new look." Saaya pointed out, hoping to cheer him up.

"Yeah, the strangest thing is that this feels natural than bizarre." Fang said looking at his new features and still remember this happening all because he just looked at a red moon.

"Don't worry, I promise everything will work out. Now let's go get breakfast." Saaya smiled.

"Sure." Fang nodded.

Fang, Saaya, and Bloody Snow made their way to the kitchen where they see Kagura sitting on the couch watching TV with Morrigan and Felicia.

"Well, looks who's awake." Morrigan said seeing Fang up and about.

"I see you two are still here." Fang said. Ever since the night Fang became the Werewolf King, both Darkstalkers have decided to stick around to see how Fang is doing with his new werewolf powers and that they don't have a place of their own to stay at.

"Believe me, I wanted to kick them out, but Anna said we should keep an eye on them." Kagura said annoy.

"Come on, we haven't done that bad staying with you guys." Felicia protested.

"You destroyed the curtains with your claws when you wanted to chase that butterfly yesterday." Kagura reminded in anger.

"I couldn't help it; I love butterflies and all things that are cute and awesome!" Felicia stated.

"I'm still surprise that you were raised by Nuns and taking care of children." Saaya commented as she starts cooking breakfast.

"The sisters who raised me believes that all living things, even those who are monsters like me should be given a chance to treated fairly like others." Felicia explained.

"I guess those sisters must've been tough to handle having a catgirl like you." Kagura commented.

"Well, I wanted to bring the cat-people and humans together and I love singing too. I'm working on becoming a pop idol though it's a small start." Felicia explained.

"Wow, bringing different races together through singing, that sounds cool." Fang complimented which made Felicia blush.

"And Morrigan, right? You're the Queen of Succubus, as in the demon women who prey on men?" Fang asked curious.

"Indeed, sucking the life out of them and all that you heard in legends though I be honest, I haven't been doing in a while." Morrigan answered.

"Morrigan has been feeling down because she couldn't find any men to feed on and not even wanting any more men either. I'm not sure if that's weird for Succubus or not." Felicia mentioned.

"So, is that why you guys were at that karaoke place?" Saaya asked.

"Yeah, we were there just to have some fun until those werewolves suddenly showed and well, you know the rest." Felicia nodded.

"And to think, we have the pleasure of meeting the newest Werewolf King that have not been shown in 1,000 years." Morrigan said as she flew toward Fang's side placing a hand on his cheek.

"You're quite the special boy." Morrigan pressed her large breasts on Fang's chest making him blush like crazy.

"Well, huh, I wouldn't I'm special or anything… well, m-maybe not before." Fang stuttered and gently push Morrigan away a little.

"Okay everyone, breakfast is ready!" Saaya announced and everyone gather at the dining table to eat.

"I'm amaze that you girls can afford to live in such a live like this, big fancy hotels like this are majorly expensive!" Fang stated.

"What can I say, our zombie hunting job keeps us busy and fun while getting paid to do it." Kagura bragged.

"Not to mention you girls are dhampirs of the Vampiric Clan, I would've thought they were all wiped out." Morrigan mentioned.

"Yeah, you could say we were shocked too when we found out about our blood heritage." Saaya chuckled nervously.

"Being half-vampire and half-baneful must be pretty cool if both races could love each other." Felicia added.

"Maybe, but both clans don't really see eye-to-eye." Saaya sighed.

"Yeah, they were more like killing each other to which of clan is the strongest and that rivalry has been going on the centuries or whatever." Kagura added as she eats her pancakes.

"Wow, these are really good, Saaya. Better than anything I can cook." Fang complimented.

"Thank you, I learned a few things or two about cooking while Kagura always preferring doing thing with her swords." Saaya said as her cheeks blushes.

"Oh, come on, little sis, don't make it sound like I'm lazy or anything." Kagura winced a little.

"If you want, I can show how to make a really great grilled fish." Felicia offered to teach Saaya how to cook the perfect grilled fish.

"Hmm, I wonder if the other werewolves are doing alright." Fang said looking toward the window balcony.

"I seem to remember you commanding them to back home and they life just like that, but I believe they'll be coming to should you ever call out to them." Morrigan recalled.

"I even told them to no longer attack humans, I hope haven't killed anyone since then." Fang worried seeing how vicious and dangerous those werewolves are.

"I wouldn't worry about that, you're the king and what you tell them; they'll do it without questions and are very loyal to only you." Morrigan mentioned calming Fang a bit.

Later, after finishing breakfast and everyone sits on the down though Felicia on laying on the floor while rubbing Bloody Snow's belly as the white and red dog enjoys it.

"Morrigan, what exactly do you know about the Werewolf King?" Fang asked curious.

"I was wonder when you would ask that and lucky for you, I know of the previous Werewolf Kings a thousand years ago." Morrigan smirked with a wink as she starts the story of the Werewolf King.

"I was a child back then, but I knew the stories as all monsters do. The Werewolf King is said to be the strongest among all werewolves, its howl can be heard from far and wide, as werewolves are known for their speed the King is said to be the fastest, even faster than lightning return stroke." Morrigan said.

"(Whoa! That means his top speed was 220,000,000 miles per hour, that's 1/3 the speed of light!)" Fang thought shocked and wonder if he could go that fast too.

"Vicious in battle going against other monsters or some other werewolves who wanted to take the throne, the king manages to win though there was a rival who might best from time to time and that was the king of vampires. The Werewolf King was the mightiest of them all, and his power grows even more under the light of the full moon, and the previous one before you were that mighty too." Morrigan stroked Fang's hair and scratch him behind the ear which made him sigh happy.

"Wow, I got to admit, hearing all that makes me want to fight that kind of monster." Kagura excited from just hearing the story.

"But wait, you said that a Werewolf King has not been shown in 1,000 years. What happened to them?" Saaya asked.

"That's a good question, a thousand years ago the last Werewolf King fought against a terrifying monster that threatened to destroy the world, both the humans and us monsters. The battle was fierce as it took the earth beneath them, it lasted for an entire day, but the battle was over, and the monster was no more. However, the Werewolf King's life ended too, and no other werewolves would take the throne, so there haven't been any new kings since." Morrigan answered.

"How come no other flee bags are taking charge?" Kagura asked.

"No one knows, all I know is that the new Werewolf King would appear on the night of the Red Moon which happened three days ago, and Fang is now the Werewolf King." Morrigan shrugged.

"I'm still confused of why I have to become the Werewolf, I never asked for this." Fang said.

"It happened for a reason, darling and I believe it's because you have the blood of a werewolf in flowing in your veins." Morrigan stated.

"Really, that would make him half-werewolf!" Felicia shocked and Bloody Snow bark at Fang.

"Maybe, I never really knew about my family much since I only lived with my parents until they died when I was seven." Fang said, remembering the day his parents died in front of his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Felicia cuddled her cheek against Fang's.

"Thanks, so I guess that means one of parents was a werewolf which is pretty cool and surprising at the same time." Fang said as he pats on Felicia's head.

Then a ringing sound is heard from Kagura as she takes out her phone and answer it.

"Yo, Anna, what's up?" Kagura asked, after a few seconds or so on the phone, she smirks.

"Okay, we'll be right there." Kagura said before hanging up.

"What is it, sis?" Saaya asked.

"Anna got a report of some zombies activates somewhere in French, she wants us to deal with it and to bring them along too." Kagura answered and pointed at Fang and the Darkstalker women.

"Us, why?" Fang asked.

"She said she'll explain it the details of the mission on the plane, now let's go!" Kagura excited as she quickly goes to her room for her weapons.

"Well, it looks like you guys will be going on a mission with us." Saaya chuckled.

"So, it would seem. I hope you do well not to get killed." Morrigan smoothed her breasts on Fang's arm making him blush again.

"I'll… huh, try my best." Fang said.

**(Zombie Prevention Force (Z.P.F) Plane)**

"Okay, listen up everyone." Anna started briefing the gang about the situation. "Zombies have started popping up around the area where the ruin of Tintagel Castle is and few people who goes there got killed."

"Hey, isn't that castle where history said King Arthur used to rule?" Fang asked.

"I see you know a little history. Your mission is the clear the area of the zombies and be extra careful." Anna warned.

"Okay, we're ready!' Kagura smirked.

"Don't worry, we can help you learn how to fight along the way." Saaya assured to Fang.

"Okay." Fang nodded.

**(Few Miles from the Ruin Castle)**

"Huh, I always wanted to visit the countryside though I was thinking back in America." Fang admired the view.

"Yeah, we do get a nice look at other places before fighting the zombies." Saaya said.

"Come on, those undead bastards should be up ahead." Kagura said before running off.

"That girl sure likes to fight a lot." Morrigan noticed.

"You have no idea." Saaya sighed before the others ran after Kagura.

Soon, they stop as dozens of zombies started popping up surrounding them.

"Question, I won't turn into a zombie if I get bitten… right?" Fang asked worry.

"Don't worry, one of the Werewolf King's special abilities is resisting the zombies' infestation, so you should be fine." Morrigan informed.

"Okay, are you ready?" Kagura said her catchphrase and everyone started fighting the zombies.

Fang ran toward his first zombie feeling scared a bit, but he couldn't back down now as he punched the zombie's head right off flying several feet and slash it two other zombies with his claws.

"Whoa, that was intense." Fang surprised that he just killed three zombies on his first try.

"Not bad, dude!" Kagura called out before she sliced six zombies into pieces.

Saaya beat up some zombies with her battle gloves and punch one toward Felicia who quickly responded by jumping high and slams her feet on the head crushing it flat, Felicia hisses at the other zombies before she rolls toward them fast and shredding them with her claws. Morrigan slashes at the zombies with her bladed limps in an elegant dancing style, she flew up about fifteen feet in the air and her wings changed shape.

"Can you dodge this?" Morrigan asked sarcastically. Performing her **Finishing Shower **move, blowing the rest of the zombies away with hails of missiles from her wings.

"Whoa, you can shoot missiles!" Kagura shocked.

"Indeed, my magic can make me do all sort of things." Morrigan bragged in a sexy pose.

"Come on, we still got more zombies to find." Saaya said as everyone ran onward.

They made their way to the old ruined of the castle after battling some more zombies along the way, they look around not seeing any more zombies here. But Fang's nose suddenly picked up something coming, and he quickly ran toward Kagura pushing her away before a huge sword slams on the ground. The belongs to a big zombie dress in a rusty and a little broken-down knight armor as it screams in the air.

**(Music: Bring Me to Life, Evanescence)**

"Looks like we found the boss zombie." Kagura smirked.

"That thing is huge!" Felicia surprised.

"Then we better make it fall hard." Saaya determined before jumping toward it with her chainsaw, but the knight zombie blocks it with his sword and pushed her away.

Kagura jumps and slashes at the side making it bleed though making the knight zombie angry too, it swings its sword at Kagura who blocks it with her duel swords as Felicia jumps on its face.

"Take this and that, and one more for your momma!" Felicia slashed at the face.

The knight zombie had enough of this and grabs Felicia throwing her away, Morrigan was able to catch her though gasps upon seeing the knight zombie's sword coming at them and she won't be able to dodge it. But the sword never made contact to them because Fang broke the sword in half with his sharp fangs holding the top sharp half in his mouth.

"I think it's time we put this knight to rest for good!" Fang declared.

"Now you're getting how we go things!" Kagura smiled before she slices one leg off while at the same time Saaya cut off the other leg. Felicia and Morrigan cut off the arms too.

Felicia toward a wall and jump off strong to kick it on the back forcing the limbless knight zombie to fall face-first to the ground, Fang is seen in the air about twenty feet with the broken half of the sword still in his mouth.

"This is…" Fang started dive toward the knight zombie and spins around fast.

"THE END!" Fang sliced the zombie's head clean off and let's go of the broken sword.

**(Music End)**

"Awesome! You did it, kid!" Kagura cheered.

"Wow, that felt great! I think I'm getting use to this Werewolf power." Fang said.

"I'm glad you're alright." Saaya sighed in relief.

"Man, I can't wait to go on more missions with you." Kagura chuckled.

"You know what, so am I." Fang excited.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Fang has learned what the Werewolf Kings were before him and went on his first zombie hunt missions with the girls, and he even got to kill a boss zombie in the most dangerous and awesomeness way possible with a big sword in his mouth. Let see how he'll do on other missions against the supernatural.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cruising through the Dangerous Sea**

"HAHA! You're no match for my awesome skills of awesomeness!" Fang excited.

"Oh yeah, just wait until I show you my Ultimate move!" Kagura smirked.

"You got this, big sis!" Saaya cheered while Bloody Snow barks for Fang to win.

"Oh, you got some moves, Kagura, but watch this." Fang said.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, NOOOO?!" Kagura cried with a booming sound effect.

_KO! DRAMATIC FINISH!_

As it turns out, Fang and Kagura are playing a fighting video game called Dragon Ball Fighterz and Fang has been beating Kgaura through eight rounds in the game and the pink hair, monster killing girl only had one win. Fang cheers and threw the game controller almost to the wall if Bloody Snow hadn't caught it from his mouth so it wouldn't hit the wall, Kagura moan in defeat as she hung her head down and Saaya pat her big sister's back for comfort.

"Damn it, just how are you so good at this?" Kagura asked groaning.

"I've been playing video games like this since I was a kid, I gotten pretty good at these playing alone and with a few friends back then too. I like to play some video games whenever I have free time from taking care of the pets at the store." Fang explained and pet Bloody Snow on the head after he brings him back the controller.

"It's always important to have something to keep yourself busy whenever there isn't anything else to do, like you with video games and Kagura liking to take naps most of the time." Saaya said.

"Hey! I don't always take naps, I also do some training with my swords and fighting skills so I can kill more of those fucking monsters!" Kagura explained.

"And you also like to eat more meat than anyone." Saaya mentioned.

"Cool, I like to eat lots of meat too!" Fang smiled, Bloody Snow barks happily saying he likes meat too.

"Of course, you like meat, silly. You're a dog." Fang laughed.

"Hey!" Felica entered the room, wearing a Hawaii style pink shirt and light-blue shorts. She's also wearing a pair of white sunglasses.

"Hello Felica, how are you doing today?" Saaya asked.

"Doing great, this cruise trip is amazing!" Felica cheered.

The scene zooms out revealing Fang and the girls are on the giant cruise ship sailing out to sea where everyone is enjoying the time of their life with their friends and families alike, admiring the great activates and food the boat have here including the great view of the ocean feeling like their sailors or pirates in some cases, but they're still having fun together.

"I still can't believe we got to come here for a mission, not to mention we have the WHOLE boat to ourselves!" Fang said falling on his back to the bed.

"Eh, we get to go to places like this most of the time when it involves a mission." Kagura shrugged.

**(Three and a Half Hours Ago)**

Fang, Kagura, Saaya, Felica, and Morrigan are sitting on the couch as Anna is standing across from them with the large, rectangle table between them. Bloody Snow is also present sitting on Felica's lap as he is curious of what this human woman wants with them today.

"So, you got a mission for us?" Kagura asked.

"As usually, hope you all have your bathing suits because you'll be heading into the sea soon." Anna revealed where the mission is going to be held.

"We're going to become pirates?" Fang asked exciting.

"No pirating, young man, though I think this mission may sent you all to Davy Jones' Locker if you're not careful." Anna joked and turn to the screen of the TV which she is using with the link from her computer to give them the information of the mission.

"For the past six days, there have been reports of ships being attacked by strange fish monsters in the sea at a certain location that some ships go to as part of their route. There have only been few survivors who were able to make it out of the crisis though they've been having nightmares and wouldn't stop talking about the monsters they seen. Many people were killed through these attacks including the search and attack parties that were sent out to stop them but failed." Anna briefed about the monster attacks at sea.

"Do you guys know anything about sea monsters?" Fang asked Felica and Morrigan.

"Not that I heard or it's probably that I can't pretty much care about them." Morrigan shrugged.

"I mostly fight other monsters on land." Felica answered honestly.

"Your mission is to investigate the sea area where the attacks have been happening and get these monsters out, so the sailors and sail through the ocean in peace." Anna declared.

"Okay, it's been a while since we had a sea battle against those idiot fishes." Kagura excited.

"Let be sure not to involve any innocent bystanders." Saaya pointed out.

"Don't worry, I have already rented a boat for your private uses only and no one else except for the captain from our group." Anna informed.

"Then it's time we go fishing, everyone!" Fang punned.

"Be on your guard everyone, you'll never know what or when can these attacks happen once you're out there." Anna warned, they nodded and got themselves ready for the ocean trip mission.

**(Present)**

"Aw, nothing beats the relaxation of laying under the sunlight and feeling the ocean breezes. Good thing I'm not a vampire or else I would be dust by now." Morrigan giggled laying on one of the beach chairs by the pool. She's wearing a thin, V-shape black bikini and green sunglasses.

"How far are we until we reach the location where the ships were attacked?" Fang asked Saaya.

"I believe we're about twenty minutes away." Saaya answered.

"I wonder if this ship will be able to handle the attacks?" Felica hoped the ship sink from the sea monsters.

"I'm sure it can handle it, if not then we can go into one of those emergency boats." Kagura pointed out as she walks on the diving board, wearing a very revealing pink and green bikini.

"In the meantime… CANNONBALL!" Kagura jumped from the diving board and splash into the pool.

"Sheesh, you never hold back, do you?" Saaya giggled, wearing a two-piece black bikini.

"Well, better enjoy the fun while it last." Felica smiled, not wearing any clothes as she usually does.

Fang, wearing a black swim-shorts, look at the girls in their swimsuits and couldn't help but blush thinking how cute and sexy they look like they're a group of fashion model, only these would rather fight bloody monsters than standing around while getting their photos taken. His tail wags of joy suddenly getting the perverted ideas of wanting to claim these girls as his own by making love with them.

"Wait, what am I thinking?" Fang asked himself, shaking those pervert thoughts out of his head because he had only known these girls for two weeks now.

"Hmm, is something troubling your mind, Fang?" Morrigan asked, pressing her right breast on Fang's arm making him flinched and blush.

"Oh, huh… I was just thinking of how we're going to fight the sea monsters since we're on the ship." Fang mentioned, trying to stay calm despite his face blushing making Morrigan giggle.

"(Aw, such a sweet innocent wolf you are.)" Morrigan thought smiled.

"I'm not sure myself, but I think they'll jump on the deck first, but that's just a wild guess." Morrigan said.

"Well, it would be hard to fight them if they remain in the sea and attack the ship from bottom. Probably explains how they were able to kill everyone by sinking the whole body." Fang theorized of how the sea monsters attack the ships for almost a week.

"Do you mind coming with me to my room, I want to show you something." Morrigan asked.

"Sure, if you need with anything then you can count on the Werewolf King for help!" Fang smirked proudly with a strong fist.

"Thank you." Morrigan smiled gently and they walk back to their room.

"Hey Fang, do you mind getting my smartphone? I want to take some pictures of this trip." Kagura asked after surfing her head and shoulder above the water.

"Sure thing!" Fang replied.

**(The Room)**

They walk into the room as Fang walks to the bed seeing Kagura's smartphone on the bed while Morrigan secretly locks the door with a sexually smirk on her face.

"Here it is, oh, and it looks like Saaya dropped her battle gloves too." Fang noticed Saaya's battle gloves on the floor next to the bed.

"Great, now get to" Fang's sentence was cut off when Morrigan placed her on his lips.

"Now, we're all alone." Morrigan said.

"Huh, Morrigan?" Fang confused and nervous of what the Succubus Queen is doing, and she pushes him down on the bed, standing on all four above with her breasts hanging right over his face much to his shock.

"Don't think I didn't notice the way you were staring at us back at the pool, probably thinking how sexy we are." Morrigan revealed.

"H-How did you know?" Fang gulped.

"I'm a Succubus, remember? I can always tell when one feeling very emotional of lust, and yours felt dangerous and exciting that I couldn't help myself any longer." Morrigan explained and removes one stripe on her right breast exposing her nipples much to Fang's gasp and his face turning red.

"H-H-Hold on a minute! I-I'm not sure if I'm ready for this yet!" Fang stuttered. He remembers the lessons in health class about when men and women loving each other so much, he'd even seen a few videos on porn that made him feel unease and arouse at the same time.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll be sure to go through this with you each… step…" Morrigan said softly in Fang's ear.

"Wait, about the" Fang's words were cut off when Morrigan pressed her lips against his, thus dealing the wolf boy's first kiss.

Fang's mind is totally blowing from having his very first kiss with an older woman who is also a Queen of the Succubus that were thought to be nothing but fairy tales, soon the feeling of the kiss started to sink in as he slowly close his eyes and his arms are moving on their own wrapping around Morrigan's waist feeling her smooth body much to her delight. He kisses back to her as the moment causes their feelings to explode from each other's souls like a country size firework going off from their hearts, Fang's left arm move to Morrigan's exposed right breast grabbing in his palm and squeezing making her moan within the kiss.

"(Oh yes, this feeling… it's even more than any other men I did over the centuries. Could it be, he's the One for me?)" Morrigan thought moaned, believing Fang is the true lover for her to be with.

Then suddenly, the alarm went off forcing the two to break up the kiss.

"The alarm? That must mean the sea monsters are here!" Fang realized and ran out the room.

"Oh poo, and we were just getting to the fun part." Morrigan sighed, but she smiles again believing they'll do this again soon and more after without any interruptions, of course.

**(Front Deck)**

"Take it!" Kagura slashed at two fish-man monster in twos.

Saaya look around see several fish monsters slowly stepping toward here, one jump at her but she slashes her chainsaw at it in the neck and duck a claw attack from another and kick it in the crotch making it wince in pain and she quickly swing her chainsaw on the head. Two more jump at Saaya and she couldn't dodge them in time, Fang came in slashing them away saving the younger monster killer sister and Morrigan kicked one away cracking through the skull and knocking it back into the ocean.

"Thanks, Fang." Saaya thanked.

"You're welcome, I also brought these as well." Fang handed the battle gloves to Saaya.

"I was looking for them, my battle arsenal would be incomplete without them." Saaya smiled.

"Guess you were right about those sea monsters jumping onboard the ship." Fang mentioned to Morrigan.

"Now we just have to throw them overboard." Morrigan said.

**(Music: One Piece Battle Theme)**

Felica jump and land on one fish-man monster grabbing it with her feet, she flips forward launch the fish monster in the air above her and she slashes four around before uppercut slash it dead. Kagura charge at five fish monsters blitzing past them and standing behind as she put her swords back in their sheaths with a couple of click sounds and the five fish monsters fall to the floor literally in pieces and blood gushing out as well.

Fang impale his claws into two fish monsters in the stomachs and pushes them back while dragging some more in front forcing them off the ship and back into the ocean where they came from, he even use them as body-size boxing gloves smacking some more that tried to attack him until he finally decided to throw them away and overboard. Morrigan stands on one hand and spins around fast like a spinning top slashing the fish monsters in her way cutting them in pieces and jump high like a ballerina to roll forward once for a dive axe-kick to kill another one.

Saaya and Kagura are back-to-back and swing their weapons together at the fish monsters surrounding them cutting them down.

Saaya spotted something coming up and above Morrigan.

"Morrigan, behind you!" Saaya alerted.

Morrigan quickly turns around in time to see a giant tentacle coming down and move out of the way letting the tentacle clench onto the deck.

"Looks like the main boss is here." Morrigan said.

Bursting out of the water and onto the deck, a giant octopus with the big mouth on the front and two eyes on each side, it roars at the heroes and they ready themselves for the battle.

"Looks like we might have some octopus meat for dinner tonight." Kagura licked her lips.

"I think some of us should do something about the tentacles." Felica suggested.

"Good idea, me and Morrigan will finish it off!" Fang determined.

"Then let's go!" Kagura shouted and everyone spilt up to dodge one tentacle that was about slam it on them.

Saaya pierces her chainsaw on one tentacle while Felica starts shredding her claws into the other one digging through the fishy flesh, Saaya jumps over while dragging her chainsaw through the tentacle cutting it off and Felica saw her coming as she moves out of the way for Saaya to cut it the rest of the way. Kagura sliced three tentacles and land on one keeping herself in place by implanting her sword on the tentacle while it swings around, she cheers like she's riding a bull at a western festival before slicing it up moving on to the other ones.

Fang and Morrigan charge toward the face while dodging and slashing the tentacles away, each got to one side of the face and attack the eyes cutting off the octopus's sight, then and they jump high together and grab each other's hand. Morrigan channels some of her power in their hands making it glow yellow and a little pink while Fang unconsciously channel his own spiritual of red aura merging with Morrigan's creating a bigger aura power attack from two hands.

"You ready, my love?" Morrigan asked.

"Yeah." Fang nodded.

"**Howling Soul Fists" **Fang and Morrigan charged down at the octopus monster as it roars in furriest rage, but all it did is leaving itself wide open for the kill. They pierce right through the sea monster's mouth and created a big hole through the back.

Morrigan grab Fang in her arms and fly up seeing it fall backward dead as the body splashes into the ocean.

**(Music End)**

"Awesome! Now that's what I call fighting like pirates!" Kagura said making a pirate noise and Bloody Snow came out of hiding from under the beach chair barking in joy.

"Yay! The sea is safe for everyone to enjoy again!" Felica cheered.

"For a while, but I believe it'll be a long time as well." Saaya nodded.

"Good work, everyone!" Fang said with a thumb up.

"Yes, and we did well together with that move, my love." Morrigan grabbed his cheek and kiss him on the lips for a few seconds, Fang and the other girls were shock at the scene. Even Bloody Snow is shock as well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, since when did you two hooked up?" Kagura asked.

"A few minutes ago, when we went to the room." Morrigan answered with a wink.

"Oh, don't tell you're actually jealous." Morrigan teased.

"Sh-Shut up, it's nothing like that!" Kagura yelled, looking away to hide her blushing cheeks.

Fang just stood still shock as he remembers the moment he had with Morrigan in that room of the things they were about to do if the alarm hadn't gone off, it also made him realize something that he never thought would happen to him so soon nor possible in this case.

"(I HAVE A MONSTER GIRLFRIEND NOW?!)" Fang mentally screamed.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**The heroes have save the ocean life for sailors and other boats to go through without any trouble with the sea monsters anymore, and the young Werewolf King even gained himself a girlfriend of Morrigan much to his shock. He certainly didn't see that coming to be in a relationship with an older monster woman as Morrigan is going to enjoy this, and soon a few more girls will be joining the love life of the Werewolf King.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
